In a typical data processing network environment, multiple client computer systems (clients) are connected to one or more server computer systems (servers). In one common arrangement, each client system includes an operating system, and optionally other software, stored on a mass storage device such as a hard disk drive within the client. On power-up or reboot, the client boots from the hard disk drive without reference to the server computer. Once operational and connected to the network, the client may choose to access and use programs or data resident on mass storage in the server.
A trend in recent years has been to reduce the so-called `cost of ownership` of computer networks by, for example, providing the network administrator with the means to remotely control various operations on attached clients. Such operations include reflashing client system BIOS, changing BIOS password etc. The provision of remote control of client systems has the advantage that it reduces the need for the network administrator to physically attend the client computers, which may in some instances be located in a different building to the server system. An example of a network management product is the LAN Client Control Manager (LCCM) software from IBM Corporation.
One problem with relying on remote control of various operations on a client system is that, during the operation, the client system may malfunction in a way which requires the network administrator to attend the client in order to reset it. Furthermore, the operations executing on the client may require data or information from the server in order to complete. In this case, if the server or network malfunctions, then the client may be left `hanging`, unable to complete the operation. Again, remedial action may require physical attendance at the client.
As an example, when a client is first added to the network, it is typically necessary to install operating system software on the client hard disk drive. This is conventionally carried out by local installation of the software from CD-ROM, floppy disk or the like. Alternatively, the software can be installed by downloading it from the attached server. Software download requires the execution of a number of operations on the client, many of which are dependent for their completion on data and information from the server. If the network or server goes down during one of these operations, the client system may either hang or enter an infinite timeout/retry loop.
It would be desirable to have a technique useful for providing error recovery at an unattended client computer in the event of a problem at the client caused by an interruption in the transfer of data and/or information from the server.